


Stars

by banoranwhite



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: M/M, fire emblem 12, heroes of light and shadow, new mystery of the emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banoranwhite/pseuds/banoranwhite
Summary: silly sappy rarepair fic





	

A peaceful silence had fallen over the troops as the day’s march winded to an end. The company of Altean Knights had halted and set up camp. The sun started to set over the horizon as tents were pitched and food began to be served. It was a jovial night, Luke and Gordin daring each other to perform outrageous tricks, Rody and Katarina bonding over tactics. Even Jagen The Strict was seen with a grin on his face. Eventually the raucous laughter died down and the night officially set in. Most of the soldiers had gone to bed except for a couple of blue-haired stragglers. The two sat next to each other, the quiet between them a sign of closeness rather than estrangement.  
“How many days have we been marching, Kris?”  
“Approximately four days, sire. Today will be the end of the fourth.”  
The two were silent, letting the stress of the day fall off their backs and sink down into the ground below them. Stars dotted the night sky, like thousands of lanterns each radiating a distant warmth.  
“Where do stars come from? Have you ever thought about that?”  
“I can’t quite say I have, sire. The war against Hardin has been at the forefront of my mind.”  
Again, silence, as the gentle summer winds danced around them. Marth drew closer to Kris, trying to fend off against the chill.  
“Kris,” the prince spoke once more, “how many stars are in the sky, do you think?”  
“I know not, sire,” Kris chuckled, “You always ask the most interesting questions. I almost thought it was little Tiki sitting with me for a moment.”  
“Kris, I have another question.”  
“Ask away, milord.”  
The prince sat up and faced his retainer; no, he was much more than a simple retainer.  
“Do you think this war will end? And will everyone be alive at the end?”  
A sorrowful expression grew upon the knight’s face, “I know not, sire…” Kris gently grabbed hold of Marth’s hand, “But I do know that no matter what tomorrow may bring, I will always stay at your side. I won’t let anyone else die, I promise milord.”  
“Do you speak truthfully?”  
“Yes, sire. I will do all in my power to protect the lives of those dear to you. I would chase down the sun and moon for you.”  
“Kris…” Marth lowered his head, tears welling up in his eyes, “I’m scared.”  
“Me too.” The knight took his liege into his arms, cradling him gently, pressing kisses on Marth’s forehead. The prince cried for the first time since he had fled Altea. Tears streamed down his face, glistening in the moonlight.  
“I miss our home, Kris,” he sniffled and wiped his tears.  
“I do too…” The knight brushed Marth’s hair, trying to calm him down. The two fell silent, interrupted by the occasional hiccup from the prince. Kris sat up, brushing away Marth’s hair from his face,  
“Y’know, when I was a child, my grandpa would tell me stories about the constellations. That way, he used to say, I would always know where I was. Some of these stars look familiar; do you want to hear a story?”  
The prince nodded gently in response, pulling the other close. Kris looked up to the stars, looking for a story to read the forlorn prince.  
“There!” he pointed to the northwestern sky, “That’s the King’s Throne. Grandfather always told me that story.” Marth looked up as Kris pointed out the constellation.  
“Ten stars, for the ten countries of Archanea. Legend tells that Naga himself sat on that heavenly throne before the fall of the dragons. One day, someone tried to take the throne by force, but the mighty Naga defended his home. However, he didn’t do it alone. Ten brave warriors aided the Dragon King, striking down foes and helping those in need. One of them reminds me of you,” Kris chuckled and smiled fondly at Marth, the prince’s eyes lighting up,  
“Really?”  
“Yes. That hero was a kind soul who would tend to the wounded and give mercy to his adversaries.” Kris smiled and kissed Marth’s cheek, “He was also incredibly beautiful and sweet and smart…”  
“Kris, this feels less like the story and more like you’re talking about me.”  
“My apologies, sire.” Kris said, teasing the prince, “I just can’t help it, especially since we haven’t had such peace in such a long time.” More gently kisses dotted along the prince’s face and lips.  
“Feeling better, sire?”  
“Yes, much…” the prince smiled up at his knight, kissing Kris’ nose, “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
A satisfied purr escaped the knight’s throat. He continued his slow ministrations, moving his lips down to Marth’s neck. Kris whispered against Marth’s cheek,  
“When we’re together, everything feels right in the world. I love you Marth… I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
“Me too.”  
The night grew dark as the couple continued to shower each other in affection. The moon slowly began its descent as the two fell asleep in each other’s arms under the stars.


End file.
